


Friends don't usually do that

by lcbouvard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcbouvard/pseuds/lcbouvard
Summary: The fanfic takes place in the living room of the bunker. Dean and Cas are going to watch a movie while Sam is away.





	Friends don't usually do that

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel fluff ! This is my first Destiel fanfic (actually first fanfic ever) and I am not a native speaker, so I apologize if I made any mistake. Feel free to correct me, though.

"You ready ? I have the popcorn." Dean said holding a big bowl of hot and buttery popcorn. He placed it on the table as Cas nodded. The latter was on the couch, under a red fluffy blanket, but he was still wearing his suit and coat.

"Take that off, it'll be more comfortable."

Cas tilted his head. He did not seem to understand why, but his hands reached his coat and he proceeded to slowly take it off. 

"Fine." He said. 

The way his hands and shoulders moved fascinated Dean. He didn't know why, but he always thought his friend was charismatic and attractive in a certain way. Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the angel was stuck, one arm behind his back. He reached to help him, and proceeded to grab his left shoulder. Then, he pulled Cas's right sleeve, and the entire trench coat came with it. 

Dean smiled at Cas, who smiled back. The way he looked at Dean made this latter shiver. The angel's eyes were incredibly blue. Dean realized he was looking at eyes that had lived centuries, and looked away shyly. What made he think he was special after all ? Cas could've met hundred of humans like him, better than him. He took his hand off his friend's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said, in a low and quiet voice. 

"Yeah, don't mention it, buddy." 

Buddy. Like Cas was his buddy. Oh well, he was, but Dean wasn't sure he liked that. Maybe he wanted the angel to be more than that. 

He threw the trench coat on a chair nearby, and slipped under the blanket. He was close to Cas, and their legs were slightly touching. Dean placed the popcorn on his lap and took the tv remote. 

"So how can this man be made of iron ?" Cas questioned. 

"Well, he isn't.. not really. You'll understand why he's called like that when you watch the movie."

"Fine."

Dean pushed the play button and the movie started. Cas's leg was almost touching Dean's. 

\- later -

By the end of the movie, it was definitely touching Dean's. The latter didn't mind, he actually liked it. The popcorn bowl was empty and back on the table. 

"I still don't get it. He said his suit wasn't made of iron. Why do they keep calling him like that ?"

"It's.. er... Honestly I don't know, it just sounds better." Dean replied.

The only source of light was the tv, but the angel was stunning as always. His eyes, his damn eyes, were looking deep into Dean's once again. Then, the angel gently, but firmly, put his head on Dean's shoulder. The latter, surprised, did not moved. How could he ? Cas was there, leaning on his shoulder, finally showing Dean some affection. That's all he ever wanted. 

"What's wrong ? You're tensed." The angel said. 

"Huh ? No nothing's wrong. I just.. I wasn't expecting that." 

"What were you expecting then ?" Cas asked, sitting down and facing the hunter. 

"Nothin'."

"Are you okay Dean ?"

"Yeah, yeah.. it's just.. damn it." His hand reached his face and rubbed his eyes. 

"Friends don't usually do that, Cas." He finally said.

"Oh I see. My apologies. I noticed this was a regular habit humans had after watching a movie." Cas said. He looked hurt, but Dean didn't mean it like that. Of course friends didn't usually do that ! But that didn't mean he didn't like it !

"No Cas, I didn't.. I don't mind actually. You can put your head back." Dean said. 

Cas tilted his head once again. How cute. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but quickly closed it. A few seconds passed. 

"I don't understand, Dean. If you don't want me to do that..." he started. 

"Hey I didn't say that." Dean wrapped his left arm around Cas's shoulder. Their faces were the closest they've ever been. "I liked it. I was surprised, that's it."

"But friends don't usually do that." Repeated the angel. 

"Do you want to be friend with me ?" Dean asked after a moment of silence. 

"I don't want to lose you." Cas admitted, his eyes staring at the beautiful hunter. 

"You won't." Dean stated. 

"You don't know that." The angel replied, looking down this time. 

Dean's right hand slowly reached Cas's chin and he lifted his head until he met the man's eyes again. He gently caressed his cheek, getting closer and closer of Cas. 

Then, their lips finally met. The warm kiss lasted a few seconds. Dean's mind was exploding. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. With a soft noise, he broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Cas opened his own and smiled. Dean could see in his eyes how delighted he was. 

Cas's hand reached Dean's waist and he pulled him for a second kiss, longer this time. Their hearts were pounding and they started breathing heavily. Cas opened his mouth to let Dean's tongue experiment something new for the both of them. They were still holding tight to the other like something could separate them at any moment. But nothing did. 

\- later -

The next day, when Sam came in the living room, he found his brother and the angel tangled under the red, fluffy blanket. Dean was on top of Cas, and it was obvious that they had spent the night kissing and cuddling. 

Sam smiled and closed the door quietly. "Finally", he thought.


End file.
